1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon fuels stabilized against screen clogging and sediment formation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
As is well known to those familiar with the art, liquid hydrocarbon combustion fuels, such as fuel oils and gasolines, tend to exhibit certain deleterious characteristics, either after long periods of storage, or under the conditions of operational use. Thus, for example, fuel oils have been found to be unstable in high temperature environment and tend to foul heat-exchange tubes and to cause clogging of screens and plugging of tubes. Sediment formation is another factor often encountered. In gasolines, as well as in fuel oils, oxidation and the effect of metal activity are also undesirable phenomena that are sought to be eliminated. Accordingly, a means for stabilizing such fuels and protecting them against sediment formation and screen clogging activity is highly desirable.
Attempts to provide the desired protection have been made. Such attempts, as exemplified by the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,334 were highly successful as measured against the state of the prior art. The patent discloses a liquid hydrocarbon fuel composition containing a product made by reacting a succinic acid with a polyamine. It was an object of the present invention to provide fuel composition having improved detergency properties and that object has been accomplished by the invention hereinafter described.